Dream Affairs
by Tenshuki
Summary: Dreams show our true desires. Natsuki's show her desperate need for an affair. But when she meets the woman of her dreams, literally, will she take it too far and fall in love with the wrong person? And will her fiance, Shizuru Fujino, find out? We'll see


**Me: I'm back from my little hiatus, finished writing the first series to a novel which someone asked me to co-write. And now that I'm back, I wrote you guys a 26 page story**

**Nao: HAHA, No chapters! **

**Me: You guys should love it. I've been writing it for a year**

**Natsuki: Cause the plot is a little...**

**Me: Twisted. I'll beta it later, it's 26 pages. I aint spell checking now!**

**Nao: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Affairs<br>**

* * *

><p>Natsuki shot up in her bed, panting and holding herself up with wide eyes. Realizing she was awake, she glanced down at the brunette beside her and sighed; Shizuru was still asleep. Thank god. She looked over the sleeping girl and saw that it was only 4:23 in the morning. Just great… Shifting a bit, she grimaced, knowing she wasn't going to be able to go back to bed. Another wet dream…<p>

She slowly got out of the sheets that were tangled around her and got out of the bed, making her way down the room. As quickly as she could she went to the bathroom and turned on the water. Stripping her clothing, she stepped into the icy cold water and sneered as it woke up every inch of her skin. Hopefully this would be able to calm her down from the dream. This time, the woman met her at her friend's house and the two of them went up stairs to the bathroom and… ate. Each other.

Lately, Natsuki had been having dreams. Odd, very detailed wet dreams about a woman she had never even met. And for the last month they had been torturing her each and every night. It started with them meeting, shaking hands and blah blah blah. But that was just the first week, and every night was different. Then as time passed, it escalated to her cheating on Shizuru and sleeping with the red head. The last two weeks had been dirty dreams every night, and sometimes if she went back to bed it would be the same dream with a different ending. All she wanted to know was **who the hell is this chick?**

Every single time Natsuki would wake up, the woman's face would be wiped from her memory. She didn't even know what the woman looked like! In her dreams, they never said each others name either… not even during sex or when they said 'I love you'. All Natsuki knew was that her mind was having the affair her body desperately needed.

Shutting off the water, Natsuki grabbed a towel from the wall and wrapped it around herself. Well, it worked, she wasn't horny anymore. And as long as she didn't think about the dream all day, she might just mak- she's thinking about it. "Fuck. My. Life." Natsuki growled out as she dropped the towel and stepped back into the shower.

* * *

><p>Finally after her third cold shower, Natsuki walked out and into her bedroom. An hour later and she's finally over it. That's so sad. And Shizuru was out of bed, just great. "Morning, Shizuru." she said, walking over to their closet and searching for her clothes for the day.<p>

"Ara, good morning my love. Sleep well?" Shizuru asked as she slipped on her shoes. She smiled at her lovers back and walked up behind Natsuki, kissing the bluenette's shoulder, "Have another dream?" she asked.

"Uhhh, yea. I did." Natsuki muttered, grabbing her clothes and moving away from the brunette. She hated waking up to Shizuru now. She felt so guilty about always thinking about another woman most of the day. And the worst part was… "You should stay out of my dreams, 'Zuru."

Shizuru thought Natsuki was dreaming about her. She had no idea.

Smirking to herself, Shizuru felt a surge of pride hit her. "Is my Natsuki-chan is lonely during the day when I go to work? Maybe I should stay home and make her dream a reality…" she said, her smirk widening.

"No, 'Zuru. I already showered and I'm calmed down, so there's no point. Besides, you have a major meeting today and you can't reschedule." she said as she got dressed. Guilt hit her again, knowing that since the dreams started Shizuru would take days off from work to spend time with her. "You should get going." she said, sitting on the bed and putting on her jacket.

Pouting, Shizuru went forward and straddled Natsuki against the bed, "You dream about me all night, then push me away? Hmmm my Natsuki needs to be punished…" she muttered as she leaned down and started kissing the bluenette's neck.

Natsuki had to hold in a sigh. She was seriously getting tired of this. She just wanted to get up and scream that she didn't want to have sex. No, that she didn't want to have sex with _Shizuru._ That's what was going on and it killed her. Why did she want to have an affair anyway? It wasn't just an affair, oh no, she had tried that. It's an affair with her 'dream woman' that she wanted. Nothing else worked… "'Zuru… your father will get mad…" she muttered.

Shizuru stopped and sighed, knowing that Natsuki was right. Her father was becoming irritable with the time she was taking off. She climbed off her love and kissed Natsuki softly, "I love you." she whispered.

"Me too." Natsuki whispered back, pecking Shizuru once more before watching her walk out the door. She let out her sigh and fell back onto the bed. Shizuru thought they were going strong and yet Natsuki was begging for an affair. This sucked.

She heard heels clicking throughout the penthouse apartment. Seriously, being engaged to one of the most powerful women in Japan had it's perks.

The clicking stopped near the door. "Natsuki, can you stop and get more mayo and coffee!" Shizuru yelled.

"Whatever!" Natsuki yelled back. The front door opened, then closed with a loud smack. Natsuki sighed again and got up, zipping up her black jacket and looking for her shoes. She'd just go to the store and get the stuff and then go see a movie or something. The usual.

She made her way out of the apartment, down the elevator and to the garage. In her reserved parking space was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth. A black 2011 Ducati 848EVO that Shizuru got her for her 21st birthday 6 months ago. It was also the day she proposed. It was the most beautiful woman in her life. The Ducati, that is.

Getting on her bike and putting on her black helmet, she revved the engine and sped off, climbing the ramp and merging with the traffic. Ha, traffic was a joke. Speeding up, Natsuki swerved through the cars and caught the yellow light, going through right before it turned red. She kept driving until she hit the fancy part of town.

You know, the over priced part of town with the strip mall and stores that added a thousand dollars to the price because of a label that was sewn into the inside that no one would see anyway. But if you had it, you were _cool_, or _fashionable_, or her favorite, _better than you_. Fuck the fucking fuckers. But Shizuru wouldn't let her shop anywhere else.

Finding a parking place, she started making her way to the grocery store. The one where a bag of peanuts was a thousand yen. She went in and went right to the coffee isle to get her coffee. Shizuru still only drank tea and got it free because she endorsed the company and became a spokes person. After getting her coffee, she went to the condiment isle. Grabbing her American mayo, which would probably cost more, she went to the cashier and let the man check her out.

Five thousand three hundred yen. Fucking expensive… better be made of edible gold. After paying and grabbing her bag, she started walking away. "Mikoto! Stop!"

Natsuki looked towards the source of the yell to see a cart coming towards her with an insane child behind it. "Fuck!" she yelled, diving out of the way and landing on her bag. She heard two pops. The cart missed her and instead crashed into a display of soda cans, breaking a few of them and spilling the contents on the floor.

Rolling around laughing in the sugar drink was a small little girl. She had black spiky hair and golden eyes. She stopped, grabbed an open soda, and started chugging it. Natsuki rolled and sat up, glaring at the kid. A woman with red hair ran over and picked the girl up, throwing the empty can in the girls hands on the floor, "Mikoto! What were you thinking? You could have killed that woman!" she yelled, pulling Mikoto out of the mess.

Natsuki stood and walked over to them, holding her bag in her hand. She stopped by them and cleared her throat, making them both look at her. "Is this your child?" she asked.

"Child…" the woman said, a look of confusion on her face. She looked down at Mikoto and laughed, shaking her head. "Ahhh, not again." she said, looking at Natsuki. She had bright red hair and mischievous lime green eyes. "She's my friend, not my daughter. She's actually 19 years old. But she looks 12, right?" she said, smirking a bit.

"Alright there is no way that kid is 19." Natsuki said, looking over the girl. She was short, filled with energy, and looked innocent. No fucking way.

The girl came forward to her and shook Natsuki's empty hand, a look of total innocence on her face, "Hi! I'm Mikoto Minagi! And this is my friend Nao! Nao Yuuki! We're here getting food cause Nao ran out cause she's fat!" she said loudly, making a few people look over them.

The bluenette snickered at the girl while the red head smacked the girl upside the head. "Mikoto, you idiot! You're the one that ate all the food!" she yelled, glaring at the girl. She looked to Natsuki again, and a smirk rose to her features, "You're food okay there, beautiful?" she asked, outright flirting.

Natsuki paused, feeling a wave of heat hit her. She shook her head and looked into her bag. The mayo and the coffee had opened and they were all mixed in together and ewwwww. "Uh, no. My food's not okay. Your hyper active friend ruined my mayo." she said, glaring a bit.

"We have mayo at our place. We hate the stuff, you can come over and get it if you want. Our way of paying you back." Nao said, out stretching her hand with a smirk, "And I'm Nao. Nice to meet you…."

"Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki said, shaking the red head's hand. She felt something shoot up her arm when she shook the red head's hand and quickly let it go. It seemed like Nao had the same reaction since she was staring at her hand. "I… uh- I'll follow you guys. I'm parked by the back corner." she said, tripping over her words.

"Y-Ya, come on Mikoto. Let's get out of here before someone calls the manager on us again." Nao said quickly, hurrying passed Natsuki with her eyes down. Was she blushing? Natsuki turned and watched the two of them leave.

"Hey, did you make that mess!" someone yelled.

"Shit!" Natsuki said as she took of running out of the store. She ran out to her bike and threw her bag in the floor. Getting on her ducati, she turned it around in time to have a black car pull out in front of her. The tinted windows rolled down and Nao looked at her with a smirk, "Keep up if you can." she said, pulling forward before speeding away.

Natsuki smirked at the challenge and sped off after them. They both served in and out of traffic, passing each other every few minutes and avoiding hitting anyone. On instinct, Natsuki sped up and turned into her buildings garage. She growled and slowed down, thinking she would have to turn around. She looked behind her in time to see Nao speed by her.

She looked forward again and saw an arm reaching out of the black window, flipping her off. They lived in the same building? She followed Nao and parked next to the black car. She took off her helmet and shut off her bike, getting off it.

Nao climbed out of her car and smirked at her, "How'd you know I live here?" she asked, opening her trunk and grabbing a bag.

"I live here, too." Natsuki said, grabbing a bag from the open trunk. She watched Nao give a bag to Mikoto and shut the trunk, locking her car. "I wonder… Pent House floor?" she asked as she followed the two to the elevator.

"You are so my stalker. How'd you know?" Nao asked as the door shut.

"Lucky guess…" Natsuki muttered. Up to the top floor where four penthouses were, the three women walked down the hall, past Natsuki's home, and to the very last door. Nao took a key from her pocket an opened the door, letting Mikoto run inside.

Natsuki stepped inside and chuckled, closing the door behind her. It was exactly like her apartment, except the furniture was different. Marble floors, huge ceiling to floor windows over looking all of Fuuka, an open kitchen with in island, huge living room with a flat screen TV, and a two doors leading to the bathroom and the bedroom. Just like home…

"Natsuki! Put that bag in here." Nao said from the kitchen. Natsuki nodded went put the bag in the island, looking around a bit.

"Hey Nao, if we live in the same building, that how come I've never seen you?" she asked, emptying out the bag onto the counter and folding up the paper bag.

Nao shrugged, "I just moved back. I was on a business trip with my dad and I've been letting Mikoto stay here for the last six months while I was gone. I just got back last month, actually. But I've only been going out a night. I hate my dad so I do everything I can to piss him off." she said, an evil smirk on her face. "What about you?"

Natsuki hopped up on the island and grabbed a can of soda, looking over it and reading what it said to herself. "I live in the first pent house with my girlfriend. She works a lot and won't let me get a job, but I usually just go out and hang with some friends during the day. Hey, where did Mikoto go?" she asked, noting that it was kind of quiet.

Scoffing, Nao grabbed the soda from Natsuki's hands and put it in her fridge, along with a few other things, "She probably went to call her girlfriend. Sooooo… you're taken?" Nao asked, her head in the fridge.

"Ya." Natsuki answered, analyzing Nao. The red head looked up at her with a blank face before grabbing a few more things and arranging them in her fridge. "I'm engaged, actually." she added.

"Oh." Nao said, her shoulders dropping. Was she sad? "What's the lucky girl like?" she asked, closing the fridge and turning to look at Natsuki. The red head had an intense look in her eye, like she was planning something. Something bad.

Natsuki felt a shiver run down her spine as a sense of déjà vu hit her. She felt like she had seen that face before somewhere. "U-Uh… she's cool. You know, protective, rich, loving, powerful and in love with me. The usual." she said. Nao laughed with a huge grin on her face and turned around. She started walking out of the kitchen and stopped in front of the windows. "Hey, what's so funny?" Natsuki said, jumping off the island and moving to stand next to the red head.

"You said she's in love with you."

"Yea, I did. What's your point?"

"You didn't say that you two are in love. You don't love her, do you?" Nao asked, turning and looking at Natsuki with a scrutinizing face.

The biker froze. _'Why would she say that?'_ Natsuki thought, _'Of course I love 'Zuru. Ever since my last year of high school I've loved her! We've always been close, except for this last month. …The month I've been wanting someone else. My _dream girl_ or whatever…'_ "Of course I love her."

Nao smirked at her and poked her chest, "True. But are you in love with her?"

"…"

"Another question for you, Kuga… Are you as attracted to me as I am to you?"

"Yes." The bluenette blurted out without thinking.

She watched Nao's smirk widen. The red head stepped closer to her and leaned up, placing a kiss on her cheek. She leaned up the rest of the way and softly whispered into Natsuki's ear, "If you get bored of you're fiancé, I leave an extra key under the mat. Come by any time if you want to have some fun."

Natsuki could only nod after Nao had moved away. She couldn't deny it. For the last month her body and mind had been craving something new and exciting, and Nao fit that persona exactly. A rich rebel child that loved to piss of her dad and didn't care if Natsuki was engaged. "…I'll be seeing you." the bluenette said.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Nao asked, smirking a bit. "By the way, the coffee and mayo are in the fridge if you want it. Or you can come get them later…" she muttered.

"How about something sweet?" Natsuki asked, giving a smirk of her own. She caught Nao off guard and leaned down, kissing the red head's lips.

Both women shivered in excitement as their arms wrapped around each other, getting closer and closer. Natsuki quickly opened her mouth and let her tongue wrestle with Nao's. Both groaned into the kiss, needing more. Nao reached up and started pushing Natsuki's jacket off her shoulders. As soon as her jacket hit the floor, the bluenette lifted Nao up and pressed her against the glass, the girl's legs wrapping around her waist.

Nao broke the kiss and moaned. Natsuki growled low in her throat and started kissing the girl's throat, earning her another moan. Nao grunted and tangled her hands in the blue tresses in front of her, pushing Natsuki closer to her. Growling again, the biker bit down on the silky neck and sucked in generously, making Nao groan again. The red head let her hands roam over the muscular shoulders and arms that held her in place and let her head fall back against the window.

Natsuki pushed Nao harder against the glass with her hips and let her hands flow over the girl's thighs. Receiving another moan, the bluenette moved her hands higher, going up Nao's sides and pulling her shirt with them.

Both stopped their actions for a moment to let Natsuki pull off Nao's shirt, throwing it over her shoulder. After that, the heated kiss was restarted with growing passion.

"Nao, Mai says h- uhhh…" Mikoto said, cutting herself off from her place by the bedroom door. "Mai… I'll call you back…" she muttered, closing the phone in her hand and raising her brows at them stunned women.

Both women broke apart and started cleaning themselves up. Natsuki put on her jacket while Nao sloppily put her shirt back on and smiled nervously at the girl across the room, "Mikoto! You uh- done talking to Mai? She back in town yet?"

"I know you're girlfriend." Mikoto said, pointing to Natsuki. The bluenette froze and glanced at Nao, but the red head was looking out with windows. Mikoto pouted and walked in front of the two, stopping at Natsuki, "I like you're girlfriend, and she's nice. But I love Nao more, and I can tell she likes you, so I won't tell. But I will if you hurt Nao, I'll kill you." she said in a very grown up voice with a very serious face.

Natsuki gulped and nodded, scared of what might happen if Shizuru found out about the kiss. "Uh… I think- I-I'll go now." she muttered, turning and walking to the fridge. She quickly grabbed coffee and the mayo and exited the apartment as quickly as possible.

She kept on going until she reached her own home. Once she had put away the coffee and the mayo, she jumped into another cold shower.

* * *

><p>Sitting in a meeting which was about to end was the other side of the story, Shizuru Fujino. She couldn't wait to get home and be with her Natsuki so that they would talk about the wedding. After all, it was only in a month. But instead she was stuck here in a meeting listening to her father drabble on and on about their only standing competition. "Everyone, the Zhang's are a powerful family. We mustn't let them take any more control." he said.<p>

"We can't stop them if they get the Beijing Contract. They'll put us out of business." a man next to her said.

"If they get that contract they have total trading rights with China, Russia, and America."

"And they can use all the Beijing shipping companies at their leisure."

"We're bound to lose."

"That won't happen." Shizuru said loud and clear, making all the men stop and look at her. She stood and glared at all the men in the room, except her father. "We're forgetting about their heir."

"The heiress? She's been missing in Tokyo for a month! They can't find her!"

"That's because she's not in Tokyo." Shizuru said with a smirk. "She has her own bank account that her father can't block or trace. She wouldn't stay in the place we're they're looking for her. If we can find her first, make sure her hate for her father is as strong as it is an in the rumors, and keep her away from the Beijing Contract, then we won't have any problem. What does Mr. Katashun believe in most?" she asked, her smirk widening.

"Freedom to love whomever?"

"Ara, really? I'll have him meet my Natsuki… but he values family above all." she said, motioning to her father. "The Fujinos are a close knit family that takes care of each other. I'm sure if he met us before the disrupted Zhangs, he would love to give the contract to us instead. In two days, we have meeting with the old man, and so do the Zhangs. One family about to wed into another in love, and another family almost completely in ruins. Of course he'll give us the Beijing Grant."

As Shizuru took her seat, the men in the room all stood and began clapping. They all agreed with her plan to take down the Zhang family by using its heiress. Besides, it wasn't like the rebel Zhang child knew who she was or anything. Shizuru could get away scotch free.

After the meeting, Shizuru was held behind by her father. The old man grinned at her and sat next to her, outing a hand on her knee, "How's Natsuki, my dear?" he asked, knowing that the wedding would be coming up soon.

Smiling back at her father, Shizuru couldn't help but blush, "She's amazing father. Actually, lately she's been having dreams about me every night. I'm a little concerned that she may be becoming obsessed with me." she said with smirk. If Natsuki was obsessed with her than it would be high school backwards. Shizuru worked so hard the last year of high school to get Natsuki to love her…

"Wonderful! Your mother loves her, you know." the man said, grinning. Everyone in the Fujino family absolutely loved the Ducati riding girl, mostly because she made Shizuru happy. "You know… maybe we could move up the wedding?"

"Ara, what's my father talking about?" she asked with a smirk. Move up the wedding? Eternally bound her to her girlfriend forever?

The man smirked back and winked at her. "Think about the honey-moon later, honey. You're mother and I just don't want you to have to wait a whole other year for you two to get married. We want to push the wedding up 2 weeks."

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Shizuru yelled through the apartment. She kicked the door behind her closed and put her keys and her bag on the small table next to the door. The apartment was totally quiet and all the lights were off. Looking down, she noticed that Natsuki's keys were still on the table. "Ara, where's my fiancé?" she muttered to herself.<p>

She walked further into the apartment and went to the bedroom, stripping off her work suit and laying on the bed in her underwear. Her father wants to move up the wedding… _'I can't wait to tell Natsuki the amazing news!'_ she thought happily.

"'Zuru!" Natsuki's voice called through the apartment.

"In here!" the brunette called back, moving under the covers of her bed. Usually Natsuki didn't like when she came home and saw Shizuru mostly naked. For some reason she never did like it.

The bedroom door opened so fast it hit the back wall. Shizuru's eyes widened as Natsuki marched in and started towards the bed, "Natsuki, what's wr-"

She was cut off by a very urgent kiss. Natsuki grabbed the bed covers and moved them away from Shizuru, breaking the kiss and looking down at her fiance's body. Shizuru gulped as her breathing sped up, "Babe… you okay?" she asked.

Humming in her throat, Natsuki nodded and leaned down, kissing the woman's neck softly, letting her tongue snake out and lick the soft flesh. Shizuru sighed and pulled Natsuki on top of her, letting the bluenette's hands run over her. Natsuki moved lower and kissed the heiress's stomach, rubbing her hips, "'Zuru… do me a favor." she muttered.

"Hmm?" Shizuru asked, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Natsuki licked lower while her hands reach behind Shizuru and unsnapped the woman's bra. "I need you… to let me fuck you." she said, pulling Shizuru's bra off and biting the woman's panties with her teeth and pulling them down.

* * *

><p>Music pumped through the walls of the apartment, waking up a very annoyed brunette, who was trying to snuggle her fiancé! Shizuru glared at the wall and sighed, pulling her pillow over her head and laying down again. It was muffled, but the music was still booming loud. "Natsuki…" she groaned kicking her partner.<p>

"What? Who's there?" Natsuki asked, rolling over and pulling her blanket closer to her.

"Go tell them-" Shizuru stopped herself to yawn, "to keep it down!"

"Ya…sure okay." Natsuki said, sitting up and getting out of bed. She grabbed her jeans and a white shirt to cover up her nakedness and left the apartment. Walking down the hall and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stopped in front of a familiar door and sighed, "Nao you bitch…" she muttered.

Natsuki opened the door and sighed yet again. Cigarette smoke floated out of the apartment like air, while the smell of alcohol hit her nose hard. The music got ten times louder, bright colored lights decorated the dark room and all she could see were people dancing. Someone reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a wave of bodies.

Some woman was dancing in front of her; if you can all it that. Is the grind a dance? Natsuki shook her head to clear her thoughts and weaved through the people, ignoring the ones trying to dance with her.

Where the fuck was Nao?

"Nao! Nao!"

Hey, that was Mikoto's voice! Natsuki followed the sound until she came to a less crowded area. On two couches were four people. Mikoto was sitting on some orange haired woman's lap, and Nao was sitting on some guys lap. Nao was laughing, and the guy had one hand on her thigh and a bulge in his pants.

"Nao!" she yelled over the music, holding in a growl.

All four looked up at her, but Nao's expression brightened as she jumped off the guy and pulled Natsuki in for a hug. "Hey, baby! When'd you get here?" she said loudly into Natsuki's ear, wrapping her arms around the bluenette's shoulders.

"Can we talk in private?" Natsuki asked back, looking at Nao seriously.

The red head nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her down a hallway. She stopped at the random room and opened the door, pulling Natsuki's inside and closing it behind them. "So, fiancé is boring you again?" she asked, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Who was that guy?" Natsuki asked quickly, glaring at the red head.

Raising her brows, Nao looked confused for a moment. "Tate? He's an old friend I used to hook up with. Why?" she asked.

Natsuki walked over to the bed and glared at the red head harder, her anger getting the best of her, "He had an erection and he was touching you!" she yelled. She bit her lip and looked the other way, counting to ten in her mind.

"Hey, baby, look at me." Nao said, standing up and cupping the bluenette's face. She forced the woman to look at her and stared straight on into the emerald eyes in front of her, "Why are you getting so jealous? We've only known each other a few hours…"

'_Because I've been wanting to be with you for a month…'_ Natsuki thought, remembering all her dreams. Not just the wet dreams, but the first few. The romantic ones. The ones where her and the woman would be at dinner and would be whispering 'I love you's over some ice cream.

Natsuki leaned forward a bit and placed a chaste kiss on the red head's lips, "Because you're special to me." she muttered, leaning in again for another kiss.

Leaning back and avoiding the kiss, Nao shook her head and sat on the bed again, "Why, though?" she asked with a confused look.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Natsuki asked, sitting on the bed next to the red head and wrapping an arm around her.

Nao sighed and shook her head again, "I'll tell you some other time… you should get back to your girlfriend." she said, trying to get up.

But Natsuki held her down and gave Nao an intense look, "I'm with my girlfriend." she said, leaning down and kissing the girl under her arm. Nao blushed hard and melted into the kiss, ignoring the rest of the world around them.

...

...

...

"You should be going." Nao muttered into the pillow, looking at the clock on her nightstand, "It's 3 a.m., you know."

"I know." Natsuki said, moving the fiery hair out of her way and kissing the back of Nao's neck softly.

The two of them were laying on the bed, spooning of course. The party had died down a while ago and the two of them had to get a few dozen cabs for all the drunktards. Nao said she would call a maid tomorrow (or… today…) and the two of them went off to bed. Well, more like went off to go cuddle and talk for a few hours.

Nao turned over and faced the bluenette, kissing her lips softly, "I don't get it. Why do you like me, at all?" she questioned, "My own father hates me because he blames me for my mothers death. No one has ever really loved me, and every relationship I've had has been a fling."

"I'll tell you if you cancel everything tomorrow and spend the day with me." Natsuki said, grinning at the girl.

"I'd love to."

"Good. Walk me out." the bluenette muttered, lifting her self up. She got off the bed and stood, and Nao followed in the example. The two walked out of the room and carefully walked through the living room, which was cluttered with empty beer bottles, liquor bottles and red plastic cups.

Stopped at the door, Natsuki grinned at her red head, "Wish me luck on getting back into bed without waking Shizuru up." she said, chuckling a bit.

Nao rolled her eyes and nodded, leaning up to kiss the woman, "Good luck." she muttered against Natsuki's lips.

The bluenette resisted the urge to deepen the kiss and opened the door behind her. She left the apartment quickly and started walking down the hall. Reaching her own home, she quietly opened the door as slowly as possible. She tiptoed inside and breathed in the fresh air. Then she tilted her head down and smelt herself; cigarettes, alcohol, and Nao's perfume. Shit.

Taking off her clothes, Natsuki threw them under the couch quickly. She half jogged to the bedroom and looked inside; Shizuru was sleeping. Smirking to herself, Natsuki crawled into bed and snuggled into her pillow.

It was a weird day. This morning she meets an amazing rebel child and is instantly attracted to her, a little bit later the two of them start making out hard core against a huge ass window, then she came back and had sex with her fiancé. Only to go back and spend the last two hours of her life snuggling with the woman she was having an affair with.

Wait, was it an affair yet? They hadn't had sex… but they did do a lot of kissing and they have a date tomorrow.

'_Well… at least my life's back to how it was in high school. Exciting. Fun. And I have a date with Nao tomorrow… haha sweet I can take her on a ride on my beautiful Ducati.'_

* * *

><p>"Bye, 'Zuru!" Natsuki yelled at her fiancé's limo as the car pulled out of the garage. A hand was hanging out of the back window, waving back at her. Shizuru had left the building.<p>

Behind her, the elevator opened to reveal a grinning red head. Nao stepped out and stood next to Natsuki, leaning up and kissing her cheek, "So, what's my new **girlfriend** have planned for me today?" she asked.

The bluenette wrapped an arm around Nao and smirked at her, "I figured we'd go for a ride to the park and maybe I'll let you ride my Ducati with me." she said, pointing to her baby. Her beautiful black, shiny, fast, new, and amazing wonderful sexy baby that took her everywhere.

"So you would have made me drive my own car if we weren't… ya know?" she asked, glaring at the bluenette. But this struck another question inside her. What were they doing? Isn't an affair when you have sex with someone else? Her and Natsuki were acting as if they were a couple in college going on a date.

"Maaaybe." Natsuki said teasingly, pecking Nao's lips and moving away from her. She straddled her bike and started it, revving the engine and smirking. "Ey princess, you getting on?" she yelled, putting on her helmet and patting the seat behind her.

Nao scoffed and ran to the bike, jumping on the back and quickly wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist. "I'm ready, sexy." she muttered, hoping that Natsuki heard her over the roar of the Ducati.

And the biker did. As soon as she heard that she slowly rolled out of the garage, then took off into the traffic. She wanted to take her time and _actually went the speed limit, _though weaving through traffic was a must. She wanted to prolong the time that Nao would be clinging to her – is it weird that she felt more… powerful at that moment? They only drove for 10 minutes before reaching the large park on the upper part of town.

Natsuki parked in the small and un-crowded parking lot. Her and Nao got off the bike and looked around, seeing almost no one. After all, it _was_ 9 in the morning and mostly everyone was either at work or in school. "Ey Nao, walk with me. Talk with me." the bluenette said, walking down the path.

The red head fell into step beside her as the two walked around. Nao, who had never been to this park, was examining everything she saw. Rose bushes, new concrete paths, perfectly green grass, tall trees, a lake, dog park- was there anything rich people couldn't afford? "This place has everything…" she muttered

"Well, no." Natsuki said, smirking at the red head and wrapping her arm around Nao's shoulders, "It was missing a beautiful girl. Good thing you showed up." she said in a husky voice. Nao blushed a bit and looked down, avoid the emerald staring at her. _'I said that to Shizuru on our first date. Works every time.'_ Natsuki thought.

Not wanting to accept defeat, Nao quickly thought of a comeback and blurted it out, "Keep saying lines like that and I might fall for you." she said, winking. This time, it was Natsuki's turn to blush. But instead of turning a little pink, she flushed a bright crimson red. Nao grinned at the sight, "Aww, that's so cute! You blush like a baby!"

"Shut up!" the bluenette yelled, covering her cheeks with her hands, "I haven't blushed like this in years!" she yelled at herself. Last time she went beet red was when she proposed to Shizuru. From then on… life was too normal.

Affairs just might change that.

"Awww, wittle baby is angry. Does she want her bottle?" Nao asked, using a baby voice.

Natsuki blushed harder and glared a bit, "No, that's not what I want!" she yelled again.

"You want a lollipop?" the red head asked.

"How bout a kiss?" Natsuki asked, not even trying to hide her smirk. Nao faltered a bit, then returned the smirk and nodded. She put a hand on Natsuki's cheek and pulled the girl down to her level, pressing their lips together. Nao felt her face – and lips – get hot with excitement. She was kissing an engaged woman! In a public place!

Feelings the same rush of excitement, Natsuki broke the kiss and grabbed the red head's hand. She pulled the girl off the path and under a nearby tree, restarting the kiss and burying her hands in the fiery locks in front of her. Nao responded by putting her hands on either side of Natsuki's neck and pulling her closer.

Natsuki hands fell from the woman's head and went down to her hips. Bit by bit, her hands slipped down until they were one Nao's thighs. The red head sighed into the kiss and raised her leg, brushing her thigh against Natsuki's waist. The bluenette stepped forward and locked the red head between her and the tree. Nao groaned into the kiss and buried her hands into the blue tresses. Natsuki moved her hands up to Nao's sides, right beside her breasts.

Nao shivered into the kiss and leaned back, panting and staring at the woman in front of her. "…that was…"

"Amazing?" Natsuki finished, her shoulders moving up and down with her heavy breathing. Yes, her and Shizuru made out like that all the time. Had it been that intense lately? No… "Do you… wanna-"

"My place of yours?"

"Yours."

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Fuck…" Natsuki panted as she fell onto bed. She rolled over onto her side and stared at the red head beside her, who was staring up at the roof with wide eyes. "Nao… I think-"<p>

"I know." the red head cut her off, panting and trying to catch her breath. "Best. Sex. Ever." she finished, grinning and pulling the blankets over her head. She squealed to herself and smirked, "Yes, yes I did just have totally amazing sex with Natsuki Kuga! Fuck yes!"

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki looked under the blankets and pulled the red head out, "Come here, you…" she muttered as she wrapped her arms around the girl and held her. Nao did seem very excited by that fact that they had sex, but was it that important? Whatever… "Cuddle time." she whispered.

Nao snuggled into her arms and nodded, making sure there was no space between them. They did go back to her apartment, which was currently empty due to Mikoto being on a date with Mai. And one thing that she noticed was that it felt right to be with Natsuki. Being with the bluenette felt like she was back at home playing with her mother and enjoying the Beijing air. It was happy feeling, warm and cuddly. Like Natsuki after sex. Yay! "You're a good cuddle buddy."

"And you're a good fuck buddy." Natsuki replied, smirking to herself. Well, Nao was more than that. Nao was really funny, and hyper, and amazing and a great kisser, a perfect personality, a little tough and rough around the edges, but cool.

Nao nodded, "Well let's keep it at **just **fuck buddy?" she asked hopefully, looking up the bluenette. Natsuki simply nodded and pulled her closer, making Nao bury her face in her neck.

'_Nao really is like a young kid. She likes to party and she just wants to have sex.' _Natsuki thought. Nao had the right mind set about this. It'd be bad if they made this any more than what it already was; an affair. Nothing more, and more importantly, nothing more. That's how its supposed to be.

"When does you're fiancé come back from work?" Nao whispered, wondering when her emerald eyed goddess would have to leave.

Looking over Nao's hair, Natsuki glared at the clock beside the bed and sighed, "An hour… are you sure we fucked for four hours?" she asked, wondering how it went from eight in the morning to noon. "Sorry, but 'Zuru always come home for lunch so we can eat together…"

Nao nodded and pushed the bluenette away. She turned her back on the other girl and curled the blankets around her, making her own private cocoon, "Yea, it's okay. Lock the door on you're way out." she said, cuddling into her pillow with a small smile on her face.

Sitting up, Natsuki sighed and put a hand on the red head's shoulder, "Nao, trust me. I'd stay if I could but I can't get can't"

Nao raised her brows and turned back to the girl, "Yea, okay. Sounds like you're in love with me or something." Se said smugly, smirking a bit.

"You wish." Natsuki said, smirking back. Stepping out of the bed, she gathered her clothes and got dressed. She stood by the bedroom door and looked back at the red head, who was staring at her.

"I might be really busy the next few days. Might not be able to hook up." Nao said, rolling onto her back and stretching.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at the girl, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she questioned. Did Nao not think that was important?

"Just letting you know, you'll have to get an easy fuck from someone else." Nao said, sticking out her tongue.

"Nao.. you're not just an easy fuck." Natsuki said, trying to calm the girl down.

"Yea, whatever. Don't get all sentimental on me." Nao said, looking up at her roof.

Looking towards the front door, Natsuki stood there – confused. It was like the red head really was going to be completely casual about this. _'Looks like my feelings aren't returned… Has she done this before?…' _she thought sadly. Man this is gonna suck… "Bye." Natsuki said, walking out the door and closing it behind her.

'_I don't mean anything to her. I'm the easy fuck.'_

* * *

><p>Natsuki sat in her apartment, waiting for Shizuru to come home. She felt horrible. For the last month she'd been looking for that amazing girl that could make all her dreams come true, literally, and she had finally found her. Except now they're in an impossible affair that can't end well.<p>

Maybe it was the dreams. No wait, it **was **the dreams. The dreams had given her an impossible idea of the perfect girlfriend and built it up.

My god, Natsuki fell in love with her dream girl.

Oh, but it's more complicated than that.

She fell for the girl **in** her dreams. Nao was the girl **of** her dreams.

And in those dreams, Natsuki and Nao were the perfect couple that seemed like they could last forever.

But in real life… affair. That's all there was to it.

"I fucking hate drama…" Natsuki sighed, her head falling onto the back of the couch. Hearing the front door open, Natsuki sighed and looked to see Shizuru coming through the door with all her stuff. "Hey, 'Zuru." she muttered.

Shizuru smiled at her fiancé and put her things on the table, "Why so sad, Nat-su-ki-chan?" she asked, stretching the name like she used to in high school, "We're about to have a very important visitor and you're here all gloomy."

"Visitor?" Natsuki asked, narrowing her eyes at her fiancé, "You mean another one of your business partners that we have to take care of for a few days? I have to be the perfect fiancé, again, don't I?" the bluenette asked

"Ara, he is a soon to be business partner. He is a very important man from Beijing and I do in fact need you to be perfect. He is very invested in family and I would love it you would please not have any more of your… dreams. I'd hate to have to show our scandalous behavior in front of him." she said, smirking.

Natsuki sighed and looked away from her. She really didn't want to have to take care of some old fart and act perfect. Act like she wasn't having an affair. Acting like she was the happiest person in the world. Act like she valued family just to help Shizuru land another business deal.

Nao was gonna be really busy anyway…

"Yea sure, 'Zuru. I'll help you." Natsuki said, smiling at her fiancé. Shizuru instantly smiled back and jumped into the bluenette's arms, tackling her onto her couch and snuggling into her arms.

Wrapping her arms her fiancé, Natsuki looked up at the ceiling. Was she really going to entertain another of Shizuru's business partners? Or, as she heard, a future business partner?

Sure, Nao was going to be bust for the next few days, but that also left open the question of if Natsuki was going to see her. At all.

And not only that, but what if-

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Ara, who might that be…" Shizuru whispered. She climbed off the couch and straightened out her clothes before going to the door and smiled, "Ara, Mikoto-chan. Good to see you, and who is this?"

Huh!

Natsuki sat up off the couch to see Mikoto and that orange haired woman there. She quickly stood and went to the door, standing there.

"Hi Shizuru!" Mikoto said happily, hugging the brunette and grinning ear to ear, "I came to introduce you to Mai! My wife!"

"We're not married Mikoto." the taller girl said, rolling her eyes. She extended her arm and shook Shizuru's hand, "I'm Tokiha Mai, nice to meet you." she said with a large smile. She turned and looked to Natsuki, but her smile faltered a bit, "Didn't I see you last night?"

Mikoto and Natsuki froze, while Shizuru rose her brows and looked at her fiancé, "Last night? Last night we…"

Quickly butting in, Mikoto took Mai's hand and shook her head, "No, that was one of Nao's friends! Me and Natsuki only met a few days ago, and she's been with her fiancé the whole time! Right, Natsuki?"

"Of course. Shizuru you know I was here all night." Natsuki said, grinning at her fiancé and kissing the woman's cheek.

Shizuru smirked widely and stepped closer, "Yes, I remember last night very well, my sexy wolf…"

Natsuki gulped and stepped away, hoping Mikoto and Mai didn't pick up on the not so subtle hint that her girlfriend put out there.

"Anyway, nice to meet you." Natsuki said, holding out her hand, "I'm Natsuki Kuga." she said.

Mai smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. Mikoto and Nao have both told me so much about you."

"Wait a minute… Nao?" Shizuru asked, looking confused. "Who is that?"

"My roommate!" Mikoto answered happily. "It's actually her apartment that I'm living at, but she just came back from a trip with her father. But she's asleep now…"

"That's okay. I'm sure I can meet her another time." Shizuru said. "Would you two like to come in for some tea?"

Mikoto shook her head and frowned, "Sorry, Fujino-sama, we can't were going out on a date right now. Maybe tomorrow."

"Fujino!" Mai asked in surprise. Her eyes widened as she bowed repeatedly to the woman at the door while muttered apologizes, "I'm sorry, Fujino-sama! If I would have known your family name before I wouldn't have treated you like a commoner!"

Shizuru simply giggling and put a hand on Mai's shoulder, signaling the girl to stop. "You're very kind, Mai-san. But there is no need. We are friends, after all."

"Thank you, Fujino-sama!" Mai said a bit loudly. She as still nervous thanks to the fact that she just met the most powerful woman in all of Japan. Behind Nao Zhang.

"Enjoy your date, you two."

Shizuru and Natsuki waved to the couple as they left the doorway went down the hall. The two returned to the penthouse apartment and went back to the couch to relax.

"So, where do you want to get lunch?"

"Ara, at the usual restaurant?"

"No… that place is getting boring. I've had everything on their menu a hundred and six times."

"Then where?"

"I passed by a café this morning. It looked fairly new… want to try there?"

"This morning? Where did you go this morning?"

"Just went for a walk in the park."

"Okay, my love."

"My Ducati?"

"We'll take the Audi."

"Awww, come on!"

* * *

><p><em>Le Jardin Des Cygnes<em>

That was the name of the café that they went to. Turns out it was extremely French, and addictingly modern. Extremely because it was covered in new artists paintings and the menu was in French, and modern because it was a café by day and a night club by night. It was explained by the fact that you could get a shot of any kind of liquor in any drink or food you order.

Guess the owner couldn't decide between a night club or a café…

It was on the corner of the strip mall that Shizuru made Natsuki shop at. The building itself was red brick and covered in vines. The front patio was covered by a black canopy that displayed the name of the café in fancy, pink, cursive lettering.

The patio had at least 10 small black metal tables. Each table either had 2 or 4 black metal chairs around it. Inside, the tables and chairs were made of shiny silver metal and spread out. Only the counter was made of wood. Yes, a hipster hot spot.

Outside in a table off to the far left was Natsuki and Shizuru, eating their lunch together and chatting about the man that they had a meeting with the next day.

"What do you mean it's a competition?"

Shizuru sipped her tea and sighed, "I mean what I said. Between Fujino Co. and Zhang Dynasty Operations, there it only one grant that is available for the two companies, and if Fujino Co. doesn't get it then it'll result in immense los-"

"Talk to me in a way that I can understand." Natsuki said, butting in. She hated when Shizuru talked about work like it was the most important thing in world.

"Ara… its bad news for my fathers company if the Zhangs are able to get that grant. It'll give them complete access to the Beijing Trading Company and its partners."

"And what does that have to do with me again?"

"The owner and proprietor of the B.T.C. is a man that values family above all else. With us about to get married in two weeks, I think we can get the gr-"

"Two weeks! I thought we weren't getting married for another month!"

The other people on the patio all stopped talking and looked to look and watch the scene beside them, causeing an eerie silence to follow. Shizuru quickly apologized to them and shushed her fiancé, "Natsuki, please. My father suggested that we get move up the wedding, just by a couple weeks. I didn't think this would be a problem with you."

"It isn't– I mean it's just that– I think that we– … Don't you think it's a bit soon? We've only been engaged for 6 months."

"But we've been in love for five years…"

The hint of sadness in Shizuru's voice stung the bluenette right in the heart. _'You've been in love for five years, Shizuru.' _Those words rung over and over in Natsuki's mind. The girl sighed and nodded, "I guess I was a little shocked, is all. You'll email everyone about the date change right?"

Shizuru smiled once again and nodded, "Of course, my love. Sadly, I must be getting back to work now before my father loses his mind again. He hates when I forget about work because of you."

"He just doesn't know how distracting I am." Natsuki said, grinning and standing to give Shizuru a hug. The two shared a chaste kiss before Shizuru took her car and drove away.

As soon as Natsuki sat back into her chair, though, another woman took Shizuru's place on the other side of the table, "The infamous lady killer, Natsuki Kuga is getting married in two weeks?"

Natsuki looked up to see a charcoal haired, black eyes friend sitting in front of her. "Chie!"

The two women stood and hugged, holding each other tight. They both sat back down after a few pleasantries and started to talk.

Chie had a pen behind her ear, sitting atop her glasses. She was wearing black slacks and a white button up blouse. Her hair curled wildly in the air, giving her an air of I-don't-care. "So then, Kuga, why haven't I seen you since graduation?"

"Busy being engaged to Shizuru, I guess. And you?"

Chie lifted her hand and flashed a shiny diamond on her left finger, "Married Aoi last year. She's pregnant now."

"That's amazing, Chie! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Yea a big difference from the heartbreakers we were in highschool, huh?"

"Fuck yea, I miss those days. But that's still great for you two."

"Thanks, Natsuki. How's that career you talked about so much in high school going?"

"You mean winning the lottery and buying the name Ducati? Yea… not working out…"

The two woman laughed at each other, glad that they could reminisce in such memories.

"How's you're dream coming?"

"You mean become chief editor of Polaris Magazine?"

"Yea, that one."

"Bitch, I got that a year after we graduated!"

"No way!"

Chie laughed and nodded. "Actually, since most of my workers are lazy good for nothings, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about Shizuru. She's a bit hit among readers. You know, rich, powerful, beautiful and dat ass…"

"Still my fiancé."

"Sorry…"

"And yea, I'll answer a few questions. What do you want to know?"

Chie got to work quickly. She pulled out a laptop and opened up her email, getting a few questions ready. The two old friends talked for an hour or so, just simple back and forth about the friend they both shared. Chie was able to get basic knowledge from her favorite color and her favorite foods to things like what wide of the bed she slept on (left) and how often she worked.

They ended up ordering cake and coffe, and staying even longer.

"So, Natsuki, off the record, can you please feed my need for gossip?"

"You haven't changed at all…"

"Well?"

Natsuki sighed, then felt her stomach drop. "Do you promise not to publish this? You can't even tell this to anyone!"

Chie grinned and nodded. She leaned forward on the table and prepared for the news.

"I'm… having an affair."

Chie's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Instead of yelling or getting mad, she just fell back into her chair slumped down into her. Her mouth hung open as she processed the new information running around in her head. "Damn… that's some serious shit you've gotten yourself into, isn't it?"

"Yea, tell me about it…"

"So then… who is she?"

"Yuuki Nao. She lives down the hall from me in the one of the other penthouse suites. I just met her yesterday. "

"What's she like?"

"Umm… really, a lot like us back in the old days. You know: loud, edgy, funny and attractive as fuck. She's got bright red hair and lime green eyes, a killer body, she's a worlds best kisser, I swear. I pretty much fell in love with her before I met her."

"Whoa! Hold the phone! Love? You don't fall in love with the person you're having an affair with!"

Natsuki sighed and leaned back in her chair. She shook her head and groaned, "I know… But the thing is, I've been having dreams about her for the past month."

"…you said you met her a few days ago."

"I know, I know, it's weird. The thing is, I fell in love with her through my dreams. You know it started with us bumping into each other on the street. Then lunch, then a movie and then a romantic dinner. By the third week of my dreams we were completely in love."

"And does real life Nao know this?"

"No… that's the thing. I'm completely in love with her and she's treating this thing as a fling."

"It is a fling! It's an affair!"

"But I don't want it to be! I want to marry Nao, not Shizuru! But I'm marrying Fujino in two weeks! I have two weeks to make Nao love me, or I'm trapped in a loveless marriage!"

"So you're going to make her love you?"

"…Yea, I am! Just like making girls like us in high school, remember?"

"There's the only Natsuki I've come to know and love! Go get your girl."

"So you don't care if I break up with Shizuru?"

"She was bossy as our school president… besides, you were my best friend. Plus, if she had a break down, goes insane and shaves her head like that one singer in America, than I can make a great story out of it!"

"You selfish little… I'll give you the exclusive."

"Alright! Let's get this girl to love you!"

"How about we use jealousy this time?"

"I love this job… just like old times!"

* * *

><p>Chie and Natsuki stood in the elevator to the building, going to the bluenette's home.<p>

Their plan was for Natsuki to in the apartment and wait for the signal. The signal being Chie knocking on Natsuki's door. Which would then result in the girls flirting heavily and attracting a lot of attention. Namely, Nao's attention.

Jealousy, you got to love it.

As they reached the top floor and the doors opened, Natsuki waved goodbye to her friend and went to her apartment. Chie just smirked and hit the bottom floor, knowing it would take them to the parking lot. She went out and walked down the aisle of the garage. She stood by her car and waited.

Silently, she just watched for the description that Natsuki had given her. A black Cadillac with tinted windows. Nao's car.

Checking her watch, Chie sighed and kicked a rock on the floor.

This plan may work better if they actually knew where Nao was…

But nevertheless, not half a second later, Chie heard the roar of a loud engine to look up and see the car she had been waiting for pulling in.

With a new hop in her step, Chie started walking back down the aisle toward the elevator.

As she reached the metal doors, she pushed the button and waited for them to open. They did instantly, letting her walk in and turn around, so that she could watch Nao.

So… this was Nao.

A red head, huh? Just like Natsuki described her. Lime green eyes, a nicely sized chest, and a skirt. And along with the skirt were her legs… damn…

"Hold the door!" Nao yelled as her steps picked up.

Chie snapped to attention and stuck her arm out, stopping the doors from closing before the red head.

Nao slipped into the elevator and grinned at Chie, "Thanks. You live here?"

"No, just visiting an old friend." the taller girl responded, giving Nao her own toothy smirk. The red head's face faltered for a moment, making Chie look ahead with her smirk still in place. _'I still got it…'_

Chie leaned forward and hit the top floor. The button with the P on it. Penthouse. She turned to Nao and smiled, "What floor?"

"No, you got it." Nao responded.

The two faced forward and didn't talk the entire way up. But as they approached the floor, Chie got to work. She popped a mint into her mouth and looked into the reflection of the metal around them to fix her hair and her shirt. Along with herself, Chie saw Nao watching her in the reflection.

"A special friend, I presume?"

"Yea, something like that…"

Finally, they reached the penthouse floor. As soon as the doors opened, Chie skipped out of the elevator and quickly walked to the door Natsuki had pointed out to her. She knocked once and smirked.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki's voice called from the inside.

"Nope!" Chie responded with a smirk as Nao walked by behind her.

"Thank god!" the voice responded again. The door quickly opened to reveal Natsuki, who had… changed. Now the woman was in a dark colored blue bra and matching panties, which both showed off her finely sculpted body.

Nao's head turned and her jaw dropped as she walked by, but her feet never stopped moving.

Chie own jaw dropped to the floor. She couldn't help it, she checked Natsuki out. From her arms to her calves, the bluenette's body was that of a goddess.

"Fuck, my wife would kill me for doing this." Chie muttered.

**That **caused Nao to stop walking. She stopped in front of her door and turned to glare at the tall girl. How dare this stranger go and ogle Natsuki! Her Natsuki! And she was married?

"Doing this? You mean, doing me?" Natsuki said, her voice like velvet. She stepped out from the room and took hold of Chie shirt, pulling the woman closer to her.

Nao stared and watched the show as her blood turned to battery acid.

Chie's own face lit up a soft pink as her glass slightly slid from the bridge of her nose. "Fuck, Kuga, don't take it too far." she whispered.

"Sorry." Natsuki whispered back.

The two then smirked at each other. Chie wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist as the bluenette undid her shirt's buttons.

Nao watched in shock. She was near ready to kill if that woman dared to do anything with her Natsuki in the hall. She could almost _feel_ the sexual tension that was coming from the two.

But, Chie took a few steps forward and pushed Natsuki into the apartment and kicked the door closed with her foot.

Nao could almost feel her body shaking in rage. And she didn't know why. Why the hell did seeing Natsuki with another girl give her such a feeling, like she was sick to her stomach? Like she was ready to kill… Nao bite the inside of her cheek to try and calm self down, but a certain noise caught her attention.

A ding. The ding of an elevator as it came to the right floor.

Slowly looking over her shoulder, the red head saw Shizru Fujino coming out of the elevator doors and walking towards her apartment.

Oh.

Holy.

Shit…

* * *

><p>Chie stumbled into the room and sighed. Her and Natsuki both stood up straight and took a moment to calm down. "I'll… go put my clothes on." the bluenette said. She made her way other to the couch and picked up her jeans and her shirt, then started putting them on.<p>

She could feel the tenseness in the air. The scene that the two women had just played out was very intense and sexual, just like out of a book or a movie. That's why suddenly stopping was so… difficult.

Chie slowly started to rebutton her shirt as her eyes drifted over the apartment. Everything looked high end and pricey. "You sure hit the jackpot with Fujino, Natsuki. What with that Ducati and all. And this apartment…"

"You know I wasn't in this for the money…" Natsuki muttered as she buttoned her jeans and reached for her shirt.

"I know why Fujino's in it…"

Raising her brows, Natsuki looked up at her friend to see Chie staring right at her. The taller girl had left her shirt untucked with a few buttons left undone and her face was still slightly flushed. The bluenette felt a shiver go down her spine as Chie not to subtly licked her lips.

"And why is Shizuru in it?"

"For the same reason I'm missing out." Chie muttered, "Fuck; shoulda asked you out when I had the chance man!" she said, a smirk rising to her face.

Natsuki smirked back, feeling the air lighten a bit. "Yea, you and the rest of our school. After all, we were the heartbreakers."

"And oh how I miss that!" Chie said, walking further into the room and ungracefully throwing herself on the couch.

The bluenette quickly through on her shirt and shook her head, "What, Aoi not enough for you?"

"Oh, she's enough. And much, much more." the woman said, looking up at her friend and winking. "But I guess Fujino isn't enough for you…"

"Guess not!"

The two friends smiled at each other. 'Finally, Natsuki thought, some ease in my life. It's good to just kick back and relax with a friend…'

Though neither girl took the time to notice the door opening…

"When does Aoi need you back home?"

"Oh, not till tonight." Chie said, sighing happily, "I'm supposed to be working, but technically since you gave me a story this is work."

"So you can stay till tonight?"

"Ara… and why is it so important she stay till tonight, Nat-su-ki-chan?"

Both girl's heads spun around quickly to see Shizuru Fujino standing at the door, flowers in hand a deadly look in her eye. Her glare was directed to Chie, who quickly jumped off the couch. The taller girl quickly fixed her hair, her glasses and started re-buttoning her shirt. "H-Hey, Fujino! What bring you here?" she asked nervously.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed slightly, "I love here. And what are you doing on my couch with your shirt half open, hm? Here alone with my Natsuki? You both seem rather…flushed."

Natsuki gulped loudly and stepped in front of her fiancé, taking the flowers from the woman's hands, "'Zuru! Are these for me?" she asked, grinning nervously.

"Ara, of course, my love." Shizuru said, her features softening as she handed the flowers over. She kissed her fiancé softly, lingering a bit and feeling Natsuki's quickly kiss her back.

After pulling back, Shizuru licked her lips and smiled softly. "I came to bring you a gift, but I do have to go back to work, now. I'm sure you and Chie will have fun today."

"…Wait, what?" Chie asked, blinking and look at the woman in confusion, "You just accused us of having sex, and now you're telling us to have fun?"

"'Zuru, are you okay? Are you ill?" Natsuki asked, putting her forehead against Shizuru's and checking her temperature.

Shizuru giggled and shook her head. "My Natsuki has not kissed anyone else. She tastes the same. I believe you two." she said, licking her lips again.

"You can tell just by a kiss?" Natsuki whispered, fear rising in the pit of her stomach. So then, the last few days that she's been spending with Nao…

"I must admit, Natsuki's taste has been tweaked a bit lately. It's a bit less… sweet, than you've been the last few years. But I guess I'm just not paying enough attention to you. With you're dreams and all…" Shizuru said, a perplexed look on her face.

"Um… I'm going to go to the bathroom and let you two talk." Chie muttered, stuffing her hands into her pockets and quickly stepping out of the room.

Natsuki sighed at her friends awkwardness and looked back to her fiancé. "What do you mean my… taste has changed?" she asked, taking Shizuru's hands in her own and looking at up at her.

Shaking her head, the brunette shrugged and licked her lips again. "You've changed lately… I mean, you're happier, that's for sure. Just earlier this week I thought you were pushing me away, but you've been so attentive and just **there** that I'm sure you've come back to me. I don't know if those dreams are a curse of a blessing, but I know that they're changing my Natsuki to the girl she was in high school. Now, that could be bad because you were quite the player, but it was also when I was most deeply in love with you. It's like I'm falling in love with you all over again…"

Natsuki, not knowing what to do, simply pulled her fiancé in for a hug.

She didn't know what to do, because she couldn't say any of that back.

And as the feeling hit her, Natsuki felt like crying. Her throat constricted, her nose tightened and she felt tears gathering in her eyes. Her heart was breaking. It felt like a thousand tiny strings were tied to her heart, pulling it in ever which direction and filling her chest with a retching pain she had never felt.

And all this pain because Shizuru had confessed such love, a strong, unbreakable love that Natsuki didn't feel. She had never fallen **out** of love with the Fujino, and yet she still fell in love with the Yuuki.

And yet neither girl knew.

Blinking her tears away, Natsuki release her fiancé from her clutches and sighed, "You should go back to work now."

"Yes… I love you, my Natsuki." Shizuru said, kissing her fiancé.

The bluenette froze and slowly kissed back, the lips against hers suddenly feeling comforting. This was the feeling that Natsuki knew from her love. She hadn't lost her love for the Fujino. You never lose your first love.

"I love you, too." she whispered painfully, watching as Shizru left the apartment.

The realization hit her hard, that's for sure.

"Kuga… you okay?" Chie asked from her place against the wall. She was leaning up against the door frame, watching her friend closely. "Are you crying because of Shizuru?"

"No…" Natsuki whispered, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Chie rushed forward from her spot and locked the girl in a hug, holding her friend close to her. Natsuki sobbed quietly, her hands clutching Chie's loose shirt and using it to wipe her tears. Why was everything in love so fucking difficult?

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"'Zuru…" Natsuki whispered, pushing Chie away from her and wiping her eyes.

"I'll let her in." Chie said, watching her friend quickly try to control her breathing. She went to the door and took a deep breath before turning the handle and opening the door, "Fujino, Natsuki can-… oh shit."

There at the door stood Nao Yuuki. She was standing there with a determined look in her face and a glare directed towards Chie, "Where's my Natsuki?"

"Nao!" Natsuki yelled, looking up quickly.

Puffy red eyes, irregular breathing, tear streaked face. Nao pushed Chie aside and ran to Natsuki, wrapping her arms around the bluenette. "Natsuki, I saw Shizuru come in here! I thought something was wrong when I saw her leaving and she was smiling… are you okay? She didn't break up with you, did she?"

"I'm so glad you're here…" Natsuki whispered, burying her face in the fire head hair in front of her.

"No really, did she break up with you? Are you guys okay?" Nao asked, worry spreading through her all at once. "I know I'm just a mistress at this point but I need to know you're okay. I saw you with that tall slut and I d-"

"Hey!"

"Shut up! I didn't think that it would affect me but I just got so angry at her and I was jealous that she was touching you. I know that's not normal in affairs but I just need to know you're okay. I don't want to see you get hurt, Natsuki. You mean more to me than you should and it-"

"Nao…" Natsuki muttered, breaking the hug and smiling at the red head.

Nao quickly search the emerald eyes in front of her for any sadness, and found none. "Yes?"

"Shut the fuck up." the bluenette said, putting her hand on the back of Nao's neck and pulling the smaller girl in for a kiss.

A bit startled, Nao backed up and gave the other girl a confused look. "Wait, why are you kissing me? I thought that you…"

"You said I mean more to you than I should." Natsuki said happily, a wide smirk spreading over her face. "That means you have feelings for me."

The red head's face lit up a slight pink at the words coming out of Natsuki's mouth. She looked away and pouted, shrugging her shoulders slightly, "Yea, so?"

"Nao… look at me." Natsuki said, wrapping her arms around Nao's waist. "This is going to sound ludicrous and unbelievable because I've only known you for a few days, but I love you." she said, giggling a bit at the shocked look on the girl's face. "I love Shizuru, but I love you. I really don't have time to explain everything right now, but trust me, I'm telling the truth. "

And ever so slowly, Chie slipped out of the apartment and locked the door behind her. Ninja skillz at use right there…

"You… wait, you love me? No, that's impossible… No one loves me."

Natsuki's grin expanded further has she shook her head at the girl, "Let me explain my reason, and you can explain yours."

* * *

><p>And hour and much talking later, Natsuki and Nao were laid out on the couch by the windows, looking out at their view of Fuuka and enjoying their beautiful day. Natsuki was spread across the length of the couch with the red head laying between her legs, her head on Natsuki's chest. They were holding hands on the couch, comfortably enjoying the others company.<p>

"So let me get this straight… you're a million dollar heiress in hiding from your father because the last time you saw him, he said you were a mistake and that no one could ever love you. So you ran from Tokyo to live here in Fuuka to get away from all the hatred. And you're real name is Nao Zhang, the same Zhang family that Shizuru is constantly complaining about because their taking her business?"

"And you've been having dreams about me for the last month, even though you just recently met me, and through your dreams we developed a relationship that pushed you further and further away from your fiancé, so that when we really did meet, you fell in love with me?"

"That's basically it."

"…You're lying."

"I'm not."

"My father convinced me that no one could love me."

"And that man should die a horrible death, hopefully by fire, so that he can feel the pain he's caused you. But I do love you Nao. You're mine and I want to be with you."

"Yours?" Nao asked, a sly smirk on her face, "If I'm yours, than you should make me yours."

Natsuki looked down and met the lime eyes before her that were lit up with lust. She felt her own body temperature rise as she returned the smirk, "Do I have to prove to you that you're mine?" she asked.

Nao sat up and twisted her body, putting her knees on either side of the bluenette's waist and straddling the girl, "I think… you need to prove to me why I shouldn't be with anyone else."

Sitting up, Natsuki leaned forward and planted her lips on the soft neck in front of her, licking and nibbling the pallor skin. She let her hands travel up Nao's thighs, hips and finally land on the girls sides, where they massaged the skin there softly.

Nao let out a breathy moan as she felt her shirt slowly being pulled up. She lifted her arms and let her shirt come off, to where it was promptly thrown across the room. Natsuki's mouth continued to bite and suck the sensitive skin on Nao's neck, abusing it and leaving love marks while her hands lightly trailed up the girl's back, unclipping the bra strap there letting it fall of the girl's shoulders.

Leaning back for a moment, Natsuki licked her lips and looked over Nao's soft breasts. Nipples already hard, Nao buried her hands in the blue tresses before her and pulled Natsuki closer. She bluenette softly licks between the breasts in front of her. Her tongue trailed over and licked the hardened nipple, taking it in her mouth and sucking generously.

Nao moaned softly and let her head fall back and let her mouth hand open as a steady stream of breathy moans and whispers fell from her lips. Natsuki pushed the girl onto her back and leaned over her, her mouth now finding Nao's and locking them in a passionate kiss.

Throughout the kiss, more clothes came off. Natsuki's shirt and pants, Nao's shorts and panties, which were all thrown around in random places. Not like the girls care, though.

Kissing her way down, Natsuki stopped to plant soft kisses all over Nao's stomach, her hands running over the girl's thighs. Her kisses soon went too far as they reached the edge of Nao's panties. The bluenette's head tilted up as her eyes locked onto lime.

Nao stared down and watched as Natsuki's nimble hands slowly pulled down her panties, showing her in all her naked glory.

Throwing the panties on the floor, Natsuki couldn't help but lick her lips. Putting her hands on the red head's hips, Nai's legs automatically spread open.

Leaning down, Natsuki slowly licked up Nao's pussy, the red head's wetness gathering in her mouth. One gasped as the other moaned at the taste. Natsuki quickly went back to work, licking the surrounding area for the same amazing taste that filled her senses and made her mouth water.

Nao's back arched and her hands shot to Natsuki's hair as moans flowed from her mouth, "Fuck… Natsuki…"

The bluenette hummed in response and licked up, her tongue finding the red head's clit. Nao's hips bucked as a shock wave shot up her spine and she moaned louder, her grip on Natsuki's hair tightening.

Natsuki smirked and latched her mouth onto the hardened nub, sucking Nao's clit softly and flicking it with her tongue. Nao's moaned grew louder and filled the large apartment, bouncing off the walls in endless ecstasy.

But then, it all stopped.

Nao groaned at the lack of stimulation and opened her eyes to see Natsuki's hovering over her, "Why… why'd y-"

Cutting her off with a fast kiss, Natsuki smirked widely and leaned in, placing her mouth by the red head's cheek, "I don't just want you to cum. I want to fuck you until you can't get off this couch…"

Natsuki acted quickly and slipped two fingering into Nao. The red head moaned loudly, though it turned into a high pitched whimper a moment later as Natsuki's skilled hand went to work, her fingers skipping the building up and going for the kill.

The bluenette's arm moved fast, her fingers curling up and hitting _that _spot in Nao. The red head's arms wrapped around Natsuki, her nails digging into the woman's back as she buried her face in the Kuga's shoulder to try and stifle her moans.

Natsuki flattened her palm and let her hand rub against Nao's clit every time her fingers pumped in and out of the red head.

Faster and deeper, louder and harder, Natsuki worked Nao until a perfect mold until the red head was ready to break, "Fuck! N-Natsuki.. I-I'm gonna cum!"

Growling deep in her throat, Natsuki added another finger to the red head, earning her a loud moan/mewl of approval, "Cum for me, Nao…"

Nao's body shivered hard when her moaned turned to cries of pleasure. She cried out louder as her orgasm hit her, hard. Natsuki quickly pulled her hand back and wrapped her arms around Nao, holding her lover close to her as she rode out her climax.

Laying on the couch, Natsuki pulled Nao's head onto her shoulder and kissed the girl's forehead.

Nao worked to re-catch her breath while she laid there panting. She snuggled closer to the bluenette and sighed happily, "I will never get tired of sex that amazing…"

"And I'll never get tired of loving you… Hey wait, you never said it back."

Nao giggled and nodded, "Well, I don't love you. But gimme a few months…"

"I don't think I can handle hurting Shizuru, though. But I love you both..."

"Then don't hurt her, jeez. I'm totally fine with being a mistress. If it makes things this exciting then I don't care."

"And I don't mind an affair…"

"To think this started with your dreams."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

**Me: Soooooo?**

**Nao: Shu's proud of this story**

**Me: It may have taken you a while to read, but it took me a while to write. So please, review?**

**Natsuki: Knew that was coming... review whore!**

**Me: What's your point! **

**Shizuru: Ara, poor Shu tortured every day...**

**Nao: Only cause she deserves it -**smirks**-**

**Me: -**clings to Nao**- Oh so sexy...**

**Natsuki: You're girlfriend would kill you, Shu**

**Me: She's to busy to read my stuff -**snuggles into Nao**-**

**Shizuru: You better hope so...  
><strong>


End file.
